Administration provides support to the basic science, clinical, populafion research, and education missions of the Cancer Center. Administrafive support includes, but is not limited to, the following major activities: Grants management administrafion and liaison funcfions with the University of Utah Office of Sponsored Projects Space management and oversight of facilifies (including glass wash), maintenance, equipment, and security Shared Resources oversight and support regarding policies, recharge center acfivifies, analysis, and audits Oversight and control of HCI accounting and budgefing processes, including purchasing and receiving, payroll, accounts payable/receivables, general ledger, equipment inventory, financial reporting, financial policies, analysis, and internal controls Administrafive support for the Cancer Center Executive Director and Program Leaders General Administrafion, including the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) membership process, retreat planning and organizafion, seminar speakers, meefing scheduling and facilitafion, as well as preparafion of meeting minutes Human Resources funcfions, including recruitment and annual investigator review process In conjunction with respecfive Senior Directors, provide administrative and financial oversight of the Clinical Trials Office and High Risk Clinics and Registry Computer network/phone support, data storage, security, and web services Web services, communications, and public affairs, including news of Cancer Center research, discoveries, and pafient care advances Evaluafion and strategic planning activities We request $105,397 for support of Center administration effort, 6.6% of the total CCSG budget request.